


Bald

by kaptainkatpiss



Category: supermega
Genre: Bald supermega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptainkatpiss/pseuds/kaptainkatpiss
Summary: You meet the guys at the airport after their texas tour but o no bald





	Bald

**Author's Note:**

> What's up gamers, I'm still writing the matt serial fic but I just whipped this one up because I'm still in shock, why are they bald, I can't stop crying

Since breaking your phone, you'd been playing a lot of snake, and staying off social media. It calmed you as you waited anxiously at the arrival gate for the guys. Your proverbial unplugging had been welcome, but not being able to look at your beautiful man had damn near made you insane. You would have loved to study pictures of him, and appreciate his gorgeous hair immortalised in photograph, however the personal challenge of social media abstinence had been healthy. Not being bombarded with questions about Ryan, not seeing these seemingly perfect bodies making you feel uncomfortable in your own, and not being heavily scrutinised. You weren't sure how, but you'd managed to uphold your personal challenge, and couldn't wait to celebrate with Ryan. Butterflies ran rampant in your stomach as you waited for him. No matter how long you spent together, the novelty never wore off. You were permanently excited about the existence of your partner, and couldn't wait to see him after his long trip away. Soon enough, the butterflies turned into wasps, and anxiety threatened to take the drivers seat. What was taking them so long? Almost everybody had left by now. You were on the verge of anxious action when you saw the Tucker brothers enter through the gate. Still no sign of Ryan. Or Matt. You waved to the brothers as you caught their eye, and were surprised to see the two bald men walking behind them wave back at you. It took a moment. You squinted. Tears formed in your eyes as your hand clapped over your mouth. They didn't. Surely not. 

Finally the boys reached you. By this point you were fully fledged sobbing, much to their amusement. You lightly punched Matt in the chest. 

"What the hell did you do to him?" you gasped, taking in the sight of Ryan. He let out his signature giggle before giving you a bear hug. 

"It'll grow back, baby." he chuckled as he held you. You just sobbed into his chest. 

"I go off social media for like two weeks and you go bald." you said, your voice muffled by Ryan's clothes. The guys erupted into giggles. 

"Y/n, I'm so sorry." said Matt weakly through peels of laughter. You broke away from Ryan to glare at Matt again, but were unable to maintain your scourn at the sight of everyone giggling. 

"Matt looks like a fucking lightbulb." you commented, drying your eyes. 

"What about me, what do I look like?" Ryan enquired. You mused as you examined him. It took all you had not to start crying again. 

"A garbanzo bean." you said. "God why? Wait can I feel it?" Ryan lowered his head for you to explore the fuzz that was left. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. 

After saying goodbye to Matt and the Tuckers, and getting into your car, you sat for a moment. 

"So what happened." you questioned. Ryan sighed with a smile.

"First show, got an odds are from someone in the audience." he said, guiltily. You sighed before returning his fond smile. "Are you mad at me?" asked Ryan. You couldn't help but catch your breath at how cute he sounded. You took his hand and looked in his eyes. Well it certainly was nice to have more attention brought to his face. 

"Oh yeah, obviously I'm mad at you for making choices about your own appearance and body." you replied sarcastically. Ryan smiled and kissed your hand. 

"I missed you." he said, gently. You gave his hand a light squeeze before leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

"Missed you too." you replied. "OK, let's get you home, Uncle Fungus."


End file.
